1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of push bars or exit bars which allow egress through a doorway. More particularly, this invention relates to an illuminated exit bar.
2. Description of the Related Art
Push bars or exit bars which allow egress through a doorway while limiting ingress are well known components of door security and emergency systems. The conventional exit bar is mounted on the inside of the door to be secured and is oriented generally horizontally across the face of the door. A push force on the bar toward the door face actuates a door release mechanism to permit opening of the door. Conventional exit bars typically employ a mechanical linkage to actuate a latch mechanism for unlatching the door. In security systems employing electromagnetic locks, the release mechanism is typically some form of electric switch which, when actuated, removes or applies electric current to the electromagnetic lock.
Exit bars may be integrated with security and fire alarm systems. Integration typically involves providing each exit bar with electronic or electromechanical actuation means responsive to the fire alarm and/or security system that permit remote locking or unlocking of doors equipped with the exit bar. Such an electromagnetic latch retractor for an exit bar is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,594, assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Building and fire codes typically require facilities frequented by the public to be equipped with emergency lighting and exit signs which provide light and directional indications in emergency situations when building electricity may be cut off. In many non-emergency situations room lighting may be dimmed for any number of reasons, making it difficult for persons attempting egress through a doorway equipped with an exit bar to determine the exact position of the exit bar and/or the opening direction of the door. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an exit bar that provides visual and directional aids that are visible under all lighting conditions.
Briefly stated, the invention in a preferred form is an exit bar provided with a light emitting push pad. Several arrays of light sources are mounted within the exit bar housing to emit light through light transmissive portions of the push pad. In one preferred embodiment, the light transmissive portions of the push pad are configured in the form of written instructions such as xe2x80x9cPUSH TO EXITxe2x80x9d. In accordance with another feature of the present invention, the light transmissive portions of the push bar are color coded by the use of colored light transmissive material in the push pad or colored light sources internal to the exit bar. Another aspect of the present invention permits the light source to change the pattern and color of illumination to indicate an altered security state for the doorway.
More particularly, the exit bar includes housing which is mounted generally horizontally across the interior face of a door. A push bar is supported in the housing for reciprocal movement toward and away from the face of the door. The push bar supports a push pad that defines an exposed push face for receiving a push force. A link system supports the push bar relative to the housing while springs bias the push bar away from the door. A push force applied to the push pad moves the push bar toward the door and releases a latch device to unlatch the door. The latch device may be a mechanical latch and linkage, electromechanical, e.g., servo-controlled or simply a switch.
The present invention will be described in the context of an exit bar configured for use in conjunction with a doorway equipped with an electric or electromagnetic lock releasable by an electronic signal. Those of skill in the art will recognize that such an exit bar does not include a latch mechanism mechanically linked to the push bar. However, the principles of the invention are equally applicable to all types of exit bars.
In accordance with the present invention, the push bar defines an opening covered by the push pad, which in turn includes light transmissive portions positioned over the opening. Light sources are arranged inside the exit bar to radiate light through the light transmissive portions of the push pad to provide an illuminated push face for the exit bar.
In accordance with one particular aspect of the invention, the array of light sources comprises arranged a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) arranged on a printed circuit (PC) board. A second PC board carries a switch. The switch and its associated PC board are supported such that a push force exerted on the push pad actuates the switch. The switch serves as the actuation device by sending a signal to the building security system to release the electromagnetic lock for the doorway.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, more than one group of LEDs are arranged on the PC board in a pattern which will illuminate all or a portion of the exit instructions defined by the light transmissive portions of the push pad. Under normal circumstances, the entire message, e.g., xe2x80x9cPUSH TO EXITxe2x80x9d, will be illuminated. Under other circumstances, such as when the push bar is depressed or the building security system has released the locks on the exit door, an alternative set of LEDs will illuminate only, e.g., the word xe2x80x9cEXITxe2x80x9d. The alternative patterns of LEDs may be of alternative color. For example, the array of LEDs which illuminates the full exit instructions may be red while the alternative array of LEDs which illuminates only a portion of the exit instructions may be green. The exit instructions and colors discussed herein are exemplary and it will be understood that other instructions and colors and patterns of illumination are within the scope of the present invention.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, the exit bar has a reversible configuration for use on a left hand or right hand opening door. The housing and push bar are uniform extrusions. The LED arrays include alternative patterns that are electrically configurable for left hand or right hand operation. The push pad is installed adjacent the opening side of the door.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved exit bar having improved visibility in low light conditions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved exit bar with illuminated exit instructions that can be remotely altered to reflect changed building security conditions.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved exit bar with illuminated exit instructions that is reconfigurable for a left or right hand opening doorway.